


20 Worte, mit denen alles begann...

by Delvian



Category: One Piece
Genre: 20 Worte, Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:02:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delvian/pseuds/Delvian
Summary: Das Leben verspricht nicht nur Freude, Glück und Liebe sondern auch Schmerz, Hass und Verlust.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	20 Worte, mit denen alles begann...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, es ist schon ein halbes Jahr vergangen und hier bin ich wieder :)  
> Leider kann ich nicht versprechen, dass ich bald wieder mehr an meinen Geschichten arbeite, da Schule gerade sehr viel Aufmerksamkeit verlangt.  
> Trotzdem hoffe ich, dass euch diese 20 Worte Ff gefällt!
> 
> Ich habe außerdem endlich eine Betaleserin, wuhuu!  
> Also hier nochmal ein großes Danke an cooper (Fanfiction.de)!<3
> 
> Oh und außerdem, frohes neues Jahr ;)
> 
> Und jetzt, viel Spaß beim Lesen und wenn ihr Verbesserungsvorschläge habt, dann bitte raus damit, das wäre mir eine riesen Hilfe.

**20 Worte, mit denen alles begann**

_"Wieso nennt ihr ihn Vater?"_

_"Weil er uns seine Söhne nennt... es ist nur ein Wort, aber es macht uns glücklich."_

**19 Worte, die uns zusammenschweißten**

_"Was wird das, Ace?"_

_"Eine Übernachtungsparty!"_

_"In meinem Zimmer?"_

_"Komm schon Marco, alle Kommandanten sind da, sogar Pops kommt!"_

**18 Worte, über die wir lachten**

_"-und dann bin ich eingeschlafen."_

_"Während dein Großvater dich verprügelt hat?"_

_"Jap."_

_"Fandest du's lustig?"_

_"Im Nachhinein schon."_

Das Kichern zweier erwachsener Männer war zu hören.

**17 Worte, mit denen ein Uns begann**

_"Ich will bei dir sein"_

_"Bist du sicher? Du darfst das nicht bereuen."_

_"Ich lebe ohne Reue."_

Sie umklammerten sich fest und pressten ihre Lippen sehnsuchtsvoll aufeinander, so als wenn sie sich nach all den Jahren endlich gefunden hätten.

**16 Worte, die du mir anvertraut hast**

_"Gol D. Roger ist mein Vater."_

_"Ich liebe dich, selbst wenn du der Sohn des Teufels wärst."_

**15 Worte, die mir deine Angst zeigten**

_"Marco? Denkst du, es ist gut, dass ich geboren wurde?"_

Überrascht schaute der Blonde auf, beugte sich zu seinem Freund, umklammerte sein Gesicht und sagte:

_"Ohne dich wäre ich verloren."_

**14 Worte, die uns alles bedeuteten**

_"Euer Liebesleben ist uns egal, wir sind eine Familie."_

_"Danke Leute."_

_"Kein Problem, Marco."_

**13 Worte, die uns alle schockierten**

_"Mein Name wurde nicht falsch geschrieben, das ‚S‘ steht für meinen verstorbenen Bruder."_

_"Ace..."_

Das erste Mal seit Jahren, war es still in der Kantine des großgefürchteten Whitebeards.

**12 Worte, mit denen ich mich verletzlich machte**

_"Meine Eltern wollten mich töten, nachdem ich von der Teufelsfrucht gegessen habe."_

Ace schlang seine Arme um meinen Nacken, lehnte sich ans Kopfende des Bettes und ließ mich nie wieder los.

**11 Worte, die uns in Verlegenheit brachten**

_"Da sind sie!"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Ihr beide wart sehr laut gestern."_

_"W-was?"_

**10 Worte, die du uns voller Stolz mitgeteilt hast**

_"Das ist mein kleiner Bruder, Pops!"_

_"Gurararara"_

_"Tha-"_

_"Bitte nicht schon wieder."_

Lautes Gelächter war zu hören, gefolgt von entnervtem Gestöhne, als sie als nächstes den allbekannten Neuigkeiten lauschen mussten.

**9 Worte, die mir deine Liebe zeigten**

_"Wären wir keine Piraten, würde ich dich heiraten, Marco."_

**8 Worte, die uns ein Zeichen hätten sein sollen**

_"Oh, Kommandant Thatch, was diese Teufelsfrucht wohl kann?"_

**7 Worte, die wir nie hören wollten**

_"Kommandant Thatch hat es leider nicht geschafft."_

Es wirkte wie eine riesige Gewitterwolke, die sich ohne, dass wir es merkten, über uns zusammengebraut hatte und jetzt mit aller Kraft ihre ganze angesammelte Wut an uns ausließ.

**6 Worte, mit denen du uns verließt**

_"Ich werde jetzt gehen!"_

_"Ace!"_

_"Kommandant!"_

Woher hätten wir wissen sollen, dass du nie wieder zurückkommen wirst?

**5 Worte, die mich zum Verzweifeln brachten**

_"Ace wurde gefangen genommen..."_

_"W-was..."_

**4 Worte, die mir Angst einjagten**

_"Hör auf, Ace wehzutun!"_

Ich hörte die verzweifelte Stimme deines kleinen Bruders und bekam einen Schock, als ich sah, warum er so entsetzt klang.

**3 Worte, die ich zu akzeptieren hatte**

_"Sie sind tot."_

**2 Worte, auf die ich nie wieder eine Antwort bekommen werde**

_"Ace, Pops..."_

**1 Wort, bei dem ich mich zum ersten Mal geliebt fühlte**

_"Sohn."_


End file.
